Living Proof
by XxElissexX
Summary: Bella Swan Is A Normal Teenage Girl. She Has A Boyfriend, A Best Friend, And A Fairly Good Life. But When She Meets Edward, All Kinds Of Bad Things Start Happening. She Starts To Feel As If Her Life Is Falling Apart. BPOV&APOV.


**_Dear Diary,_**

**_I'm lost. Hopelessly lost in a sea of never-ending disappointment and failure. My life. My relationships. My world. All doomed to fail. I mean, I should be used to this right? Everything in my life has always ended badly. For once I want to prove that wrong. I want this to end happily like in those fairytales you read as a kid. Remember those? Girl meets boy. They fall in love, get married, and live happily ever after. I'm going to make sure that is how my life is going to be from here on out. No more failure, no more disappointment, no more feeling like I'm not worth it. My life is going to have that fairytale ending I always dreamt of. Now, all I need to do if find my prince charming. Oh wait. I already found him. Mr. Jacob Black. My one true love. Nothing in this world could ruin how I feel towards him. He is my rock. He's what keeps me from having mental breakdowns every damn day of my life. For that, I love him and will NEVER let him down. He means too much to me to lose. He says he feels the same way but I don't think he does. He's an amazing boyfriend and all but I have a gut feeling this will end badly. Let's hope for once, I'm wrong._**

**_-Forever and always, Bella Swan._**

"Damn!"

"Bella let's face it. You suck at this game!"

"Shut up Alice. I'm going to win sooner or later!"

"Sure you are Hun." Alice said then laughed at my frustrated look. *Knock, knock, knock*

"Go get the door Tinkerbelle." I said smiling at my step-sister. She glared at me as she got up from the living room floor. She didn't exact like being referred to as "Tinkerbelle". Although the name fit her perfect considering she was very pixie like. A moment later Alice walked back in being followed by Emmett. "Emmett!" I yelled as I jumped up from the floor and flew into his arms.

"Hey Bella." He said swinging me around and laughing.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" I said as he set me back down.

"I know. It's been way too long. I came by to see if you guys wanted to do anything. I was just sitting around at home bored as hell. But if you're busy I'll go." He said sitting down on our couch.

"Aha. Bella and I weren't doing anything. Well I was kicking her ass at "Chutes and Ladders" but other than that we we're pretty bored too." Alice said giving me a little smirk.

"Awesome! You guys wanna catch a movie or something?" Emmett said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Sure. Let me change really quick and we can go." Alice said then raced up the stairs to her room. I sat on the couch next to Emmett and turned the TV on. We hadn't seen each other in over 2 months. Emmett is like a big brother to me. See, when my mom Renee died, my dad Charlie got re-married to Alice's mom Juliet. Alice's mom and dad had gotten a divorced a year earlier. Henry, Alice's dad, got re-married to Emmett's mom, Sophia after Emmett's dad had died. So through a web of deaths, divorces, and marriages, Emmett, Alice and I are all siblings.

"BELLA!" Alice called my name from upstairs.

"What?!" I yelled back.

"Get your ass up here right this instant!" She yelled furiously. Emmett laughed.

"Umm, okay I'm coming!" I responded as I got up from the couch and trudged upstairs to Alice's room. I opened her bedroom door only to find she wasn't there. I checked the bathroom but she wasn't there either. "Alice, where are you?" I yelled.

"In your room!!" She yelled back. I rolled my eyes then followed the hallway to my room. I opened my door and was shocked at what I saw. Alice was holding my boyfriend Jacob in a head lock on my floor.

"What the hell is going on!?" I screamed. I heard Emmett jump up from the couch and start up the stairs. I had to stop him before he saw this because if he did see it, he would freak out and kill Jacob. I ran out my door and to the stairs where Emmett was just reaching the top. "Emmett!" I needed to distract him. "Uh, Alice is bleeding! Go next door and see if they have band aids!"

"What? You don't have any here?" he asked trying to look around me and down the hall to my room.

"NO! Now hurry!" I yelled then pointed to the front door. He trudged down the stairs and out the front door. I ran back to my room where Alice and Jacob were still on the floor.

"Bella! Tell her to let me go! For being so tiny she's strong!" Jacob said trying to wiggle out of her grip.

"Alice let him go!" I demanded.

"Fine!" she said then let him go and got up from the floor.

"What the hell are you doing in my room in the first place Jacob?!" just as he was about to answer Alice interjected.

"I came in here to borrow your yellow belt and I found him climbing through the window! I thought he was a robber so I put him in a headlock. When I realized it was him I called to you!" she said her words slurring because she was talking so fast.

"Thank you Alice. Now leave and finish getting ready." I said then moved away from the door as she walked by.

"Bella I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare anyone! I just wanted to surprise you with this gift." He held out a bracelet. It had little wooden charms around it.

"Oh Jacob. It's beautiful! But, you do know we have a front door right?" I laughed at my dorky boyfriend.

"Yeah but the window is more fun to go through. Plus I saw Alice's stepbrother pull up and frankly, he scares me so yeah." He smiled. He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Oh Jacob. Thank you so much. I love the bracelet. It's amazing." I smiled up at him then hugged his big buff body.

"Bella come on! We're leaving!" Alice yelled from downstairs.

"Okay!" I yelled back. "Sorry babe, I'm going to a movie with Alice and Emmett so I'll call you later. Let yourself out." I said to Jacob then kissed him quickly and walked out of my room and down the stairs. I looked back to the stairs when I got to the door and saw Jacob wave from the top. I waved back and blew him a kiss. I closed the door and got in the car.

"Bella, you're a damn liar! Alice wasn't bleeding!" Emmett said as I buckled my seat belt.

"Hmm, she wasn't? Weird." I laughed and we headed to the movie. I had a feeling this was going to be a fun day.


End file.
